mslgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Sigrun
Fire = Story class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Balanced - Max Lv: 50 - HP: 16982 - Attack: 1307 - Defense: 1372 - Recovery: 1322 - } The first recorded appearance of Valkyrie is at Delaphin during the Crimson Crusade. "A war between two powerful households raged for years, ravaging the region as they fought over gold-mining claims on the coast. As the war drew to its end, the Earl of the Black Lion and the Earl of the Crimon Rose met with their forces on the Delapa Plains for the final battle. Moments before the battle was set to begin, a pillar of shimmering light pierced through the heaves, and 'she' floated down with her wings outstretched." - Record from the Delaphin Library - Grand Valkyrie = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Balanced - Max Lv: 50 - HP: 21240 - Attack: 1635 - Defense: 1718 - Recovery: 1657 - } "Little is known or recorded about her. Although not an official record, letters between the priestess Fiora, widely known as a pontifex for the goodess Stella, and one of her disciples document a meeting with Fiora and the Astromon, who introduced herself as a 'Valkyrie'. Furthermore, she was born in a land called 'Valhalla', and was tasked with finding powerful warriors. Her purpose for such a task was also recorded, but damage to the letter makes the portion all but illegible. However, after thorough research, I found further mention that these Valkyries appear just before large-scale or ferocious battles." - Serzh C. Valentine - Sigrun = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Balanced - Max Lv: 50 - HP: 26557 - Attack: 2046 - Defense: 2147 - Recovery: 2070 - } "According to the intel I've gathered, reports of Valkyrie sightings are popping up across the land, one after another. This many sightings can only mean the entire world will soon erupt into war. All scouts must take carefully observe any remotely suspicious activity, as well as the factions in each region. The League's surveillance division is compiling a list of registered masters who have had contact with the 'outside' in the past, or who presently do." -Secret directive of the Masters' Association - }} Habitat Abilities Community Gem Builds |-| Water = Story class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Attacker - Max Lv: 50 - HP: 13172 - Attack: 1677 - Defense: 1296 - Recovery: 1346 - } A firsthand account from a Valkyrie's master, part 1: It seemed unbelievable that the girl sitting before with her wings folded me was the same majestic warrior from just moments ago. "Our duty is to prepare for war. Once Ragnarok, the final conflict, begins, the world as we know it will be reduced to nothingness. The time is soon at hand. I will need your help." As she spoke, she kept stealing glances at the meat dish on the table next to us. She must be hungry. "Why don't we get some food before getting too far into such a serious conversation?" "Oh, do you want to? Sure! I mean, if that's what you want..." Of all her talents, hidering her emotions is not one. - Grand Valkyrie = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Attacker - Max Lv: 50 - HP: 16465 - Attack: 2113 - Defense: 1622 - Recovery: 1682 - } A firsthand account from a Valkyrie's master, part 2: "Maintaining the balance with chaos was supposed to be what—hyah!—kept Ragnarok at bay, but now the scales are—dah!—tipped too far toward chaos. We didn't notice the imbalance quickly enough—oya!—so we bear a large part of the responsibility." She spoke without missing a beat while fighting off hordes of incoming enemies, and it was then I knew I was in way over my head. Why would someone so powerful be asking for help from a two-bit master like me? ...Whatever the case I pushed such thoughts aside and ran ahead to offer her support. - Sigrun = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Attacker - Max Lv: 50 - HP: 20580 - Attack: 2648 - Defense: 2024 - Recovery: 2102 - } Meeting "him" brought about a number of changes within her, which was ironic, considering the thing she had been fighting so hard to prevent was "change" in the world. However, her time with him had been valuable, so much so that it rocked the very foundations of who she had been. With her spear in her hand and resolve in her heart, she rose up once again... - }} Habitat Abilities Community Gem Builds |-| Wood = Story class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Balanced - Max Lv: 50 - HP: 15692 - Attack: 1401 - Defense: 1421 - Recovery: 1272 - } There are many Astromons that reside in Latecia, but among them, only a small few are given the title of kings and queens. Such Astromons boast overwhelming power, and indeed are heirs of divinity. Some would even say they are closest in their nature to the gods. Of course, others say the title of "king" or "queen" is nothing more than a title made up by humans, and that such Astromons are just that: Astromons. However, anyone who comes into contact with them would never call them "just Astromons." - Grand Valkyrie = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Balanced - Max Lv: 50 - HP: 19624 - Attack: 1751 - Defense: 1779 - Recovery: 1591 - } "nothing is known of the origin of these 'kings' and 'queens', but it is conjectured they are related to the release of powerful energy from the stars themselves. Such a phenomenon has rarely been observed, but after each observance, a 'king' or 'queen' has always appeared. Certain tales passed down through the ages tell of a place where all things are recorded, and that the record keeper is one who has ascended above all. It is easy to dismiss such a sweeping notion considering the proven existence of Latecia's goddesses, but if we suppose the tales are true, we can further postulate some interesting things..." - From the record of an otherworldly master, p. 63 - Sigrun = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Balanced - Max Lv: 50 - HP: 24532 - Attack: 2189 - Defense: 2225 - Recovery: 1988 - } Generally speaking, "kings" and "queens" do not choose masters but rather their own callings in life. However, in certain very special cases, they select a master to adventure with. Such cases are so rare that there are only a few briefly documented cases in all of Latecia's officially recorded history. Of course, being chosen by a king or queen does not guarantee a rosy future. In fact, the weight and pressure of the decision often bring a life of pain to most masters that ends in tragedy. Most famous is the story of a master named Granson and a wood Valkyrie known as the "Queen of Thorns". The tale is still a topic of many conversations, and every year there are popular reenactments of it at each of Dramemnon's festivals. - }} Habitat Abilities Community Gem Builds |-| Light = Story class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Balanced - Max Lv: 50 - HP: 16061 - Attack: 1428 - Defense: 1361 - Recovery: 1278 - } A Valkyrie of brilliant splendor, she is able to fell even giant enemies with a single blow. She feels a great amount of pressure when she is called a "queen". She loves to sing, and one day hopes to wow others with her voice rather than her battle prowess. - Grand Valkyrie = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Balanced - Max Lv: 50 - HP: 20087 - Attack: 1789 - Defense: 1702 - Recovery: 1602 - } Her journey in search of strong warriors has yet to yield any promising prospects, and so she drudges through the monotony of each day, subduing incoming foes with all the emotion of a guard sleeping on duty. One day, as she dragged her feet in pursuit of her calling, she overheard two travelers speaking of auditions for singers to perform in the Astromon League's opening ceremony. Her face quickly brightened and, mumbling something about competitions being "a form of battle", she headed for Lupern. - Sigrun = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Balanced - Max Lv: 50 - HP: 25112 - Attack: 2239 - Defense: 2125 - Recovery: 2004 - } She had only planned on watching, but one thing led to another, and soon she found herself signing up. Not wanting to draw attention to herself in the big city, she removed her thick armor, and was immediately seized with excitement and anxiety. She became lost in thought, until suddenly she was called onto the stage. Beneath the lights of the stage and looking out upon the hundreds of faces staring back at her, her mind went blank, but as soon as she opened her mouth, the legend of Latecia's greatest pop singer began. - }} Habitat Abilities Community Gem Builds |-| Dark = Story class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Tank - Max Lv: 50 - HP: 25019 - Attack: 1126 - Defense: 1115 - Recovery: 1037 - } For longer than she could remember, she had quietly been fulfilling her duty, gathering the souls of warriors to be taken back to Valhalla, the sanctuary of chaos, in preparation for the final conflict. She had never had reason to question her duty until one day, when she met a Valkyrie and her party working for the forces of "order". - Grand Valkyrie = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Tank - Max Lv: 50 - HP: 31384 - Attack: 1407 - Defense: 1391 - Recovery: 1297 - } She had previously met Valkyries working for the other side, but she always kept such meetings short by quickly dispatching of her opponents. She assumed this time would be no different. Until, that is, she lost. Assuming she had reached the end of her long life, she let down her guard and gave into defeat. What came next was something entirely foreign to her: the Valkyrie of order lowered her sword. The Valkyrie of chaos was about to voice her suspicion when her opponent suddenly spoke. - Sigrun = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Tank - Max Lv: 50 - HP: 39282 - Attack: 1755 - Defense: 1738 - Recovery: 1617 - } Their meeting was short, but the shock she felt was almost overwhelming. She couldn't stop thinking of what the Valkyrie of order said as she left with her party. At first, she couldn't believe it, but as she let the doubt take hold, the rift inside her grew larger. She immediately headed for Valhalla to see all the souls of warriors for herself. - }} Habitat Abilities Community Gem Builds |-| Category:Astromon Category:5 Star